With the move to more environmentally friendly and sustainable laundry products, laundering processes, and laundry washing machine applications, there is a need to ensure that the fabric cleaning, fabric care and fabric freshness profiles remain acceptable. With lower wash temperatures, the dissolution performance is impaired, especially of solid laundry detergent products. In addition, the reaction kinetics of the laundering processes are reduced with lower wash temperatures. The fabric deposition performance is also affected by lowering the wash temperature. The perfume release profile also changes with lowering wash temperatures.
The inventors have found that certain detergent ingredients, and certain combinations of detergent ingredients enable low temperature laundering of fabric in a more environmentally friendly and sustainable manner, whilst ensuring good fabric cleaning performance, good fabric care profile, and good fabric freshness profile.